Meeting His Husband
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: For Liza. Remus meets his husband at the altar.


**Written for:**

 **The Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2018:** For Liza, Wolfstar and Marriage Law!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dragon Breeding Club

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gardening  
Task 9 - Write about a garden/outdoor wedding.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hot Air Balloon  
(Word) charming

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Writing Club  
Showtime - Everybody Say Yeah - (word) Destiny  
Disney - Love Is An Open Door - Write about love at first sight.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **The Land of Faeries  
Fire Faerie - Prompts: Flame, Burn, Fire, Kindle, Ablaze, Inferno, Anger, Fuel, Wild, Uncontrollable

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **World Cup Challenge **  
**(pairing) Wolfstar

 **HPFC:** slash/femslash Bootcamp  
Prompt - friends

 **HPFC:** Favorite House Bootcamp  
Gryffindor - Prompt - interest

 **HPFC:** Favorite Character Bootcamp  
Remus - Prompt - Invite

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Lions - Daddy - Sirius Black

 **Meeting His Husband**

xXx

Remus knew this was his destiny. There was no use trying to get out of the blasted marriage law. He wanted to feel anger. He wanted it to blaze like a wild and uncontrollable inferno. And there was a slight feeling there that burned in the pit of his stomach. But there wasn't enough to kindle into a roaring flame.

He knew the law. He had known about it since he was old enough to understand what marriage meant. He knew he'd never be able to marry for love. He knew he would marry someone that Ministry of Magic dictated was a suitable match.

Still, he hoped to at least meet his future husband before the wedding.

He sighed. He had a burning desire to talk to his mum again, but she was already sitting with the other invited guests. He didn't have many friends, but Benjy had come to see his wedding, and although he knew he could seek out him, he had no interest in talking to his closest friend.

Benjy could never understand. The marriage law applied to him as well, but he was lucky enough to meet his chosen match at the age of eleven and fall in love. Benjy would only say to give his soon-to-be husband a chance. Benjy could never truly understand what it was like to go into a marriage blind.

A knock sounded on the door. With one last glance at his deep brown dress robes, Remus turned to the door and opened it to see a man he had meant the day before. "Hey, James."

"Hey," James greeted with a smile. "Ready to tie the knot?"

Remus' face must have shown his displeasure at the idea of 'tying the knot.'

"Hey, relax. Sirius is a good guy. I'm sure you two will get along."

"Why couldn't I meet him yesterday? Maybe I wouldn't be dreading this if I at least knew what my future husband looked like, never mind what his personality was like."

James sighed. "I'm sorry. Sirius really wanted to meet you too, but something happened with his little brother, and Sirius hated the thought of leaving Regulus' side."

Remus stared past James and looked at some deep maroon streamers. "Well, at least I know his family is important to him."

James clapped a hand on top of Remus' shoulder. "Sirius has been my best friend since we were eleven. I really think you two will hit it off. He's charming and handsome and funny. I think that and I'm not even gay."

Remus couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth. "Good to know." He nodded slightly, steeling his nerves. "Let's do this."

James arched an eyebrow. "Don't sound like you're going off to war."

Remus followed James to the backyard garden that was set up simply but elegantly for the wedding. Remus appreciated it since he wasn't one for extravagance. Looks like that was one thing he had in common with Sirius.

Two men stood at the front. One wore pure white robes, and the other wore dark blue dress robes.

The one in dark blue looked at him, and Remus gasped when their gazes locked. Butterflies swarm in his stomach, and his palms grew sweaty. "That's Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. You like?" James asked.

Remus didn't look at James—his attention focused solely on Sirius—but he heard the laughter in James' voice. "Um, I um..."

"I'll take that as a yes," James joked.

Remus' breathing picked up and his heart raced. He felt so hot in his robes and hoped his sweating wouldn't ruin them.

Sirius' eyes were ablaze like silver fire, adding fuel to everything he was feeling, making Remus' cheeks heat with a bright red flush. That penetrating silver gaze roamed appreciatively up and down Remus' body, lingering on his own amber eyes.

"Looks like my best friend isn't disappointed either."

Remus heard the smirk in James' voice. "I'm glad," the brunette werewolf breathed. He also knew Sirius had been made aware of Remus' _infliction_ , and the other man didn't seem to put off even with that knowledge in the back of his mind. That gave Remus' fragile heart hope.

When Remus finally made his way up the aisle, oblivious to the many eyes on him, Remus shyly smiled. "Hi, I'm Remus."

Sirius grinned. "And I'm happy."

Remus felt his blush all the way down to his toes. "Really?"

"Definitely. I've never believed in love at first sight. Until now."

Remus was the first to admit that he had always been a bit of a romantic, but even he had never believed in love at first sight. There was something about Sirius, though. There was something special, and Remus was looking forward to getting to know him. "I've never believed in love at first sight either, but you might make a believer out of me."

Sirius chuckled and held out his hand. "Are you ready to get married?"

Remus stared at the outstretched palm. This morning, he had been dreading meeting this man. But now, he was feeling hopeful about their future together. It was a nice surprise. He placed his hand gently on top of the palm. "Yes. Let's get married."

They both faced the man that would bind them to each other until death do they part. They were ready to walk into the next chapters of their lives. Together. And maybe they would have a fairytale story that began with a marriage law, continued with love at first sight, and ended with a happily ever after.

xXx

(word count: 929)


End file.
